


The Bath Bomb Incident of 2017

by AilisCeana



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Brotherly Fluff, Gen, Saeran is recovering, Saeyoung's Shenanigans, Set after Secret End 2, There's domestic accidents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9792170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AilisCeana/pseuds/AilisCeana
Summary: Saeyoung insisted he had a "fun" idea. Saeran isn't sure at first, but he thought he might enjoy watching his brother doing something stupid. Chaos ensues. Set about a year after Secret End 2.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tumblr's @sae-you-sae-me](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tumblr%27s+%40sae-you-sae-me).



> This little one-shot is a gift to @sae-you-sae-me on tumblr, based on one of their RFA text message posts (RFA+V: Domestic Accidents). I was so inspired by the one for Saeyoung's, I had to write something. I hope you enjoy this as well!

Saeran had an urge to throw something. Specifically, he had the urge to throw something at his idiot brother who seemed to like to stare at him from the kitchen for hours on end. Thankfully, with the help of therapy, he could control himself from throwing the glass vase beside him. Instead, he grabbed a couch cushion and hurled it at Saeyoung's head.

It hit its target, but of course the idiot only laughed. Saeran's lips tugged downwards. "Don't you have a girlfriend or something?"

"I do," he sung in reply. He replaced the cushion on the couch and plopped down onto it. Great…Saeran only brought him closer. "What's she got to do with anything?"

"Go take her out or something," Saeran said, gesturing vaguely to the door.

Saeyoung pouted, obviously understanding the implication behind his brother's words. "Saeran, are you trying to kick me out?"

"Yes."

The older twin crossed his arms and huffed, sending wisps of red bangs fluttering through the air. A twinge of jealousy flared within Saeran. He had been trying to grow out his hair again for months, attempting to rid himself of the white and pink that only conjured vague, nightmarish images of his time at Mint Eye. His roots were barely coming in. Meanwhile, Saeyoung seemed to need a haircut every other week.

"Oh, now you're staring at me," Saeyoung gasped, resting his chin on his palm. Saeran shoved his brother back before he brought his face any closer.

Thankfully, he was merciful and retreated to the other end of the couch with nothing more than a chuckle. He grabbed a magazine off the table and flipped through it. Saeran pulled out his phone and mindlessly scrolled online.

They fell into a comfortable silence. Saeran hated to admit it, but in these times, he actually enjoyed his brother's presence. While he could be overbearing at times, there was something soothing in the atmosphere when he was in the room. Saeran felt safe…even from his own doubts and anxieties.

Nonetheless, due to his inability to concentrate on one thing for long, these moments were fleeting and rarely lasted for more than fifteen minutes. As such, Saeran found Saeyoung once again scooting over to his side and peering over his shoulder. "Privacy, please," Saeran scowled.

His brother grinned. "Sorry," he said, leaning back into the couch. "Are you in the messenger?"

"No," he replied, his gaze drifting onto the app in question. Saeyoung had inducted him into their little organization, but Saeran hadn't had the courage to ever join in any of their live chats. He wasn't exactly sure how they would accept someone who tried to destroy them less than a year before. He did read their old conversations from time to time...just to stay updated.

"Why?" Saeyoung whined. "It's so fun! Plus, you could help me tease Yoosung."

Saeran rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I'm not exactly into 'fun'."

"Saeran," Saeyoung said, his voice suddenly growing very solemn. The younger twin couldn't help turning his attention to him. "I know you weren't able to enjoy much because of…because of our situation. But, I really do want you to enjoy life now."

Saeran swallowed. He hated when his brother did that. He would look at him with those big, amber eyes and that mournful frown resting on his lips. It made something twist in his chest. Pity? Anger? Something warmer? Saeran was still working it out what it was.

He cleared his throat and stood. "Well, then find something actually fun to do. Maybe I'll consider it."

He started walking towards the kitchen when Saeyoung called his name. When he turned around, the older twin was holding a large brown box and a stupid grin. "I have an idea."

* * *

Saeran wasn't sure how he ended up in this situation. Yet, here he was separating three hundred bath bombs into large buckets. He dusted the extra powder onto his pants and turned to his brother. "Okay, they're all counted. Now what?"

Saeyoung turned off the bathtub. He was in his swimming trunks and an old tank top. What he was planning to do…well, Saeran still wasn't sure, but he was told that it would involve Saeyoung looking stupid, so he thought it might be worth a shot.

"Good!" Saeyoung said, testing the water with his foot. "Now get your camera ready."

Saeran reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He aimed the camera towards his brother and hit record. "Go ahead."

Saeyoung straightened and saluted to the camera. "I, Choi Saeyoung, will now attempt to sit in this bath tub while my brother will pour buckets of bath bombs into the water. We divided them into three sets and will pour them in one hundred at a time."

So, that was the plan. Saeran may not have been to traditional school besides the few months he attended the church school with Rika and V. Still, he knew that the laws of physics would not allow all three hundred in that tub.

Nonetheless, he set his phone onto a nearby shelf so the image was still on them. Saeyoung climbed into the tub, and Saeran dumped the first bucket of bath bombs. They bobbed to the top, releasing small streams of tiny bubbles. The event was anti-climactic to say the least.

"Oh," Saeyoung gasped. "That actually feels good! Saeran, do you want to join?"

Saeran opened his mouth to retort when the fizz started inching its way up the bath tub walls. "Um…Hyung?"

It seemed like Saeyoung already understood. "Oh, no," he said in barely a whisper.

"Make it stop!" Saeran exasperated when it came to the edge. Saeyoung stood, attempting to reach for a towel to throw onto the ground, but it was too late.

Water cascaded over the side of the tub, spreading across the floor. Saeran swore under his breath as he fumbled towards the towel closet. When he returned, Saeyoung was frantically trying to mop up what he could with the few cloths present in the bathroom. He was lucky the room was somewhat spacious, since the water only touched the edge of the door.

"Hurry!" Saeyoung said. "It's getting worse!"

Saeran rushed forward, trying to ignore the uncomfortable feeling of his socks soaking up the thick water. He should have been paying more attention to where his feet were falling. His foot banged against something hard, knocking it over.

He shut his eyes and prayed that it wasn't what he thought it was. When he opened them, Saeyoung was gaping at him in horror, only confirming his suspicions. Saeran slowly looked down at his feet, seeing a knocked over bucket and dozens of more bath bombs erupting in the layer of water.

He swore loudly.

He and Saeyoung got to work tossing towels onto the ground, salvaging whatever items that rested on the floor. It was an endless loop of pink, bubbly hell.

The chaos was only disrupted when a tune echoed from the hallway. Saeyoung jumped to his feet. "That's my phone," he muttered. He turned to Saeran, eyes wide. "Oh my gosh, I invited MC over today."

"She can't come now!" Saeran snapped, squeezing out another drenched towel into an empty bucket. While Saeyoung's girlfriend was almost as bad as him, she had her limits when it came to his shenanigans. Albeit those limits were a bit blurry, Saeran really didn't want to know if she would react positively or negatively right now.

His brother carefully made his way to the door. He had already missed the call, but he needed to at least text her to stay home…and maybe call Vanderwood for back up. Saeran winced when he heard his brother's mortified groan. "Saeran, it's in the hallway!"

He let out a cry of his own before flopping backwards onto the slosh. As he did so, his eyes landed on his phone still sitting on his shelf. Saeyoung returned, phone in hand. He followed Saeran's gaze and his mouth fell open. "Crap…You got the whole thing on video?"

Saeran dazedly nodded. He looked around at the foam around him and sticking to parts of his skin. Compared to the mess he was in a year ago, this situation was ridiculous and almost dream-like.

The thought made a strange sensation tingle in his stomach. It intensified until something erupted from his mouth. It started out as a chuckle, initially. Then, when he saw Saeyoung's wide eyes and gaping mouth—most likely shocked at his laughter-it grew worse until he was clutching his sides.

Soon enough, both twins were lost in the hilarity, gasping for breath in between their giggling fits. Finally, they managed to compose themselves. "You know, Hyung," Saeran began, pressing a hand to his sore stomach. "Do you remember when we were kids, I said I wanted to try a bubble bath once we were free?"

Saeyoung nodded.

Saeran went on, holding up a handful of foam. "I don't think I'll ever want one now."

They started laughing again as they continued their attempt to clean up the mess. It might've taken them half the night to rid the bathroom of foam—and even longer to rid the house of the sickeningly sweet smell—but for the first time in his entire life, Saeran was sure he genuinely had fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine Saeran laughing....precious. Anyway, hope you enjoyed that as much as I enjoyed writing it! Let me know, as I always love to hear people's thoughts. Have a good week!~


End file.
